There are known validators devices for bills or other paper means of payment which devices store the accepted bills in a removable cassette or process accepted bills for temporary storage and subsequent dispensing. It is desirable to store as many bills as possible in a storage arrangement for subsequent dispensing. The stored bills are all of the same value and are typically wound on a drum in a serial manner. This serial manner accommodates dispensing of bills, one bill at a time.
It is desirable to make these devices as adaptable for different currencies as possible. This general adaptation of the device is made more difficult due to different sizes of banknotes from currency to currency and from denomination to denomination.
The present invention enables bills of different values and size to be accepted and appropriately processed. The arrangement has the capability of storing for subsequent dispensing, two different banknote denominations. In addition, the device has a stacking cassette for receiving and storing of bills that are not to be subsequently dispensed.